A Twist in the Road: The Black City
by Jewelist
Summary: Not even Theresa predicted who Sparrow would meet in Bloodstone. He will soon realize that there is more to his destiny than just defeating Lucien...
1. A New Companion

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTES** : Hey guys. If the title looks familiar, that's because it was a story I had begun on a different account. I deleted it off of there and now I have it updated/reviewed... I own nothing that is Fable-related. I hope you all enjoy my fanfiction. :)

**1. A New Companion**

I ambled across the waterfront in Bloodstone, busying myself by taking in the rough appearance of this region. It was still somewhat foreign to me. Albion seemed like a visual language I didn't speak anymore. The only familiarities of my life now were Theresa, Hammer, and of course, Marten, my dog.

Now, here I was, here to claim the third Hero, the Hero of Skill. Only, he was a pompous ass that required me to play a game of becoming popular. I had paid the bard on the corner several times to sing of my adventures. He did a good job, I'll admit. But I often wonder how bards know all of this.

_Sparrow, you need to keep up what you are doing. Your renown is almost high enough for you to meet with Reaver again._

I didn't respond to Theresa, or make any attempts to raise my renown. I was exhausted. But there was nowhere to go, and I had to stay. The sooner I was able to persuade Reaver off of his high horse to come with me, the sooner I could defeat Lucien for killing Rose.

Rose...

I felt that same, numb tingling feeling consume me as it did every time I thought of my older sister. Whom.. I missed very, very much. I still remember our days on the streets together, fending for ourselves, almost starving... "You, stranger!" My reverie shattered, the glass of my memories falling and revealing reality, the present.

I turned to see a grubby looking male. His beard and mustache, that once appeared to be white, were filthy, and an old, dirty hat hid the top of his head. "Are ye uh newcomer to Bloodstone?" I nodded, not bothering to speak, clarify who I was. It was easier and much more productive to let others do the talking. "Aye... I felt as though I should warn ye 'bout uh rumor." When I didn't respond, my vacant expression urged him on. "There is tell of uh witch from the Black City walkin' the streets." Black City? I had never even heard of the place. "Maybe she ain't uh witch, maybe she's really uh warlock man. They ain't from here. Ye'll know uh person from the Black City when ye are 'bout to be'is victim." I made motion to thank the man for the warning, but he cut me off. "Aye- be careful 'round here, lad. Bloodstone ain't like it used t'be." After that, he left, leaving me wanting to know more, and beyond puzzled. I almost wondered if he wasn't bribed into telling me a lie by some other drunk so they could make fun of me. That made me wince. Days of being called Chicken Chaser wafted back into mind. At least, the humiliation did.

My thoughts wrapped themselves around the man's words, his warning, really. Could he have been giving me a real warning, or a phony one as I first assumed? 'Only one way to find out, I suppose... Stay in Bloodstone.'

It occurred to me that I never made it off of the waterfront. Instead, I barely made it up to the local tavern that lay just a stone throw away from the waterfront. The decadent building made my stomach lurch at first glance, but it was a place where I could get food. Marten laid down by the door. I squatted down and rubbed the top of his head, and then straightened.

While making my way inside and sitting down at a table near the corner, I caught a glimpse of a barmaid. At least, I thought I had. After being in the Spire for so long, I think I had become delusional, seeing things that weren't there. But in Bloodstone, being so close to such a place as Wraithmarsh, I had begun to figure I needed to be ready for weird things at all times.

Such weird places I had been lately... I craved to have a place I could call home. A peaceful place, one where I could be relaxed, not always on guard or alert. Then the idea of a family crossed my mind. I wasn't big on kids. They were either scared of me or sickly fanatic over me. And I myself either couldn't console them to understand I was not evil or I couldn't get them to leave me alone and grew tired of them almost immediately. No easy in-between. But, a wife alone? The idea was tempting. But every girl in Albion was the same. Or they were lesbian. That had been my first attempt at a flirt...

"... Sir?" My head snapped up and over to the voice, feeling foolish. My eyes widened a little. I hadn't imagined her. She was real, and now I was really looking at her. Average height, ivory skinned, crow black hair that was ridiculously long, and the strangest stormy, ocean black-blue eyes I had ever seen. She was out of place in this disgusting world. Her petite figure swam in the barmaid clothes she wore, the cloth belt tied as tight as possible to hold it up.

"Ah..." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly, finally making a sound. "I was daydreaming. Excuse me."

She chuckled quietly, but not that sheepish little giggle that basically every girl possessed. This one seemed more mild, like a strange herb with a calm spicy flavor. 'What am I going on about up there?' My mind argued with itself. "Well, at least your honest. Around here, it's hard to come by." I could have stared. Besides myself and Reaver, she was the first being to actually speak correctly to me. Nothing involving the slang of ye or the word to lacking its O and being attached to another word... It was pleasant, yet odd. I had just thought of the warning, but she broke my train of thought. "What could I get for you? Food, drink?" I nodded, but she didn't give me that expectant look everyone else had. "We have fish, fish, and more fish. We've got beer, some sour wine, salt water with and without the salt, and we have some pies fresh from yesterday. What would you like?"

This girl had me speechless. I was looking at whom I hoped to be a friend. Someone, besides Marten, of course. "I'll have the choice of fish you think is the most anti-life-threatening to eat, some water, and a slice of apple pie, if you've got it." She tossed me a grin over her shoulder, and that settled it. She was a good person. And when she brought my food back, I intended to ask her what her name was.

She brought my food to be with not grace, but skill. I don't know if it was just how good she was a worker, or if she really had some insanely natural balance. I tried to imagine her agility and failed. "What's your name?" Before I could ask it, she asked.

"Matthias. Sparrow. Whichever you prefer." She seemed to take an interest to the latter of those. "I know. I know. Sparrow seems a little... Odd for a male. I go by my middle name because of so." She looked like she may say something, but the thin smile stopped it from being said. "And your name?"

"Phoebe." She replied simply. It was an uncommon name around these parts. It was certainly a different name from the few broads' I had picked up when I was... Gallivanting, you could say. Sure, I wasn't serious about women, but I was a man. Had certain... Urges, every so often. I then asked myself why I was thinking about this. "You seem to think an awful lot," She noted, and for the third or fourth time that day I snapped back to reality. I opened my mouth to apologize, and she cut me off, with barely the slightest motion of her hand. "No, go on. It's refreshing to see a man using his brain around here." I nearly laughed aloud, but I cut it short when someone ran in, breaking the casual chatter with a shriek-

"Aye! Ol' man Wayne's been murdered!" Chatter turned to silence, and the silence broke into panics and rage. Within seconds people had piled out of the building and ran after the man that claimed 'Wayne' had been killed. I usually would have been the first out the door, but alas, this time I was a little preoccupied.

"Who's Wayne?" I muttered, and Phoebe cast a sideways glance at the door. She seemed distant. "You know him?" She didn't answer me, and instead she moved towards the door herself in a cool step, and the pause and glance to me at the doorway silently invited me along. I arose, my weaponry clanking together on my back. Before I chased after her, I noticed something with absolute astonishment.

She was already out of sight.


	2. A Remarkable Change

**2. Remarkable Change**

When I found what I believed to be all the citizens in Bloodstone gathered at the top of the hill that I had come down when entering Bloodstone, I got very suspicious. The feeling must have touched Theresa's mind, because I heard her voice only moments later. _Keep your guard up, Sparrow. No good can come from this._ I understood what Hammer felt about Theresa sometimes. But, I knew she was looking out for me, for all of us. 'All three of us, now. First me, then Hammer, now Garth who could honestly give Theresa a run for her wits...' I shook the thoughts from my head and climbed the hill to the gathered crowd, re-focusing my attention. Marten trotted at my feet, having a hard time wading through the legs of others.

Pushing my way to the center, I saw the body of the man that had warned me. His eyes bulged in terror, mouth ajar, and his body sprawled out. One limb had been severed, a clean cut at the shoulder, and the arm was torn to shreds only a foot or so away. Kneeling by his side, was Phoebe. She was inspecting the missing limb. "Looks like a Hollow Man got a hold of him." She said, looking hopeful to satisfy everyone's panicking. "Everyone, go home and bar your doors. If you can't, get as far away from here as possible, and make it safe." She stood without further word.

The people scattered off as if bandits were raiding Bloodstone, but I stayed. "Phoebe?" I asked. She had her back to me, arms crossed, and looking into nothing. "You never answered my question. Did you know him?"

"No, I didn't. I don't know anyone here." Her response caught me off guard, and I didn't know how to answer to that. "No matter. I suggest you find a place to stay, or come with me to where I stay. It's not safe out here." She turned back around, and the settling evening cast a misplaced glow on her. "Unless, you prefer to sleep with the Hollow Men." The offer cracked my lips into what was a dry grin. "Follow me, in that case." Usually when I followed a girl, it was one night and meaningless. I can't say I was attracted to the whores, even if some did look nice. And dress... Well.

But following this strange girl, who seemed more like a complete stranger than just some harlot standing on a corner, but whom I had actually spoken to, in the disappearing sun, was different. I felt nothing, but something like a friendship. But, all I had really known was a sisterly love, friendship. A mother's care and a father's pride weren't anything I'd experience, and that seemed to include the love of someone unrelated and the returned feeling.

"You'll have to excuse my home. If you consider it one." Her small talk was effortless, I noticed. As I walked behind her, I took notice of her strong strides. "And, you don't have to follow me like a dog. Excuse me, little fella." I had completely forgotten about Marten, who actually barked in an approving tone. I introduced the critter, and she took a moment to get down and shake his paw. She stood, and we continued walking. I held Marten's gaze for a short while. When I turned my attention back to Phoebe, she added, "Meaning, you can walk beside me if you would like." I took up on the offer, and picked up the pace for all of a few strides.

Once beside her, I suddenly became aware of something. I was looking at her from the point of view of the size of a man that I should be. No, I met her sitting down, and that must have been what caused it. I looked down on everyone as a midget, and it was quite pathetic. It was inevitable. I was giant because of the increasing skill, and my body building from strength orbs. "How long have you been in Bloodstone?" I asked, surprised myself that I had asked it.

"Not long enough," Her tone was something I never could have imagined; exasperated. But it didn't last, because when she spoke next it was as mild as before. "So it seems."

"What makes you say that? I'm here on business and I've been here a total of two days. I hate it here and want the hell out." I blurted it out of sheer puzzlement.

She eyed me with curiosity. "Business? Care to explain that one to me?" I took a breath, and the story spilled out. I didn't explain why I was going after the Heroes, but I explained as much as I could. "So, your girlfriend's name is Hammer? Or Hannah?"

"Hammer is not my girlfriend, thank you." I said in defense. "I just happened to be taking her through caves filled with Hollow Men because I'm a gentleman."

"Ah-huh, sure." Phoebe's teasing was refreshing. She herself was a clean change. Someone to talk to. 'Forgive me Marten,' I thought to myself, and risked a glance at my dog. He was no longer by my feet, but trotting alongside Phoebe's. 'Traitor.' I accused.

"While mentioning Hollow Men, how did you know it was a Hollow Man that severed that, ah, Wayne's arm off?" Phoebe's free grin became complex as the words left my mouth. "Sorry to bring it up if it was a sore topic, but really. Not to be sexist or anything, but I've never seen a girl identify a wound so quickly."

"I'll let you in on something, Matthias." Phoebe didn't look at me as she spoke. "It wasn't a Hollow Man that killed Wayne. I'm not sure what it was." I took that in. "Not to be judgmental, but by the looks of you," She must have meant my beastly figure and bloody weapons, "But you look as if you would know a thing or two about death. Or, killing, I should perhaps say." No words formed in my mouth, and instead I nodded. "What do you think it was?"

"Honest?" I looked at her.

"Honest." She repeated, stuffing her hands into her apron pockets.

"I don't know. It wasn't a jagged cut like most Hollow Men wounds are. It was a clean slit, as if someone pinned his arm down and he just let them cut it off. Well, couldn't have been that easy, judging by the look on his face." I said. She nodded, and I added, "How do you know anything about Hollow Men, anyways?" We were coming up on a tattered little building, like a shed. "You don't strike me at the type."

"Oh, I've gotten around." She said, and opened the door, which I was mentally refusing to touch, even despite good manners. I might have accidentally ripped it off its hinges. If it had any. "And feel free to bring Marten in." I patted the side of my leg, and he scampered in.

We stepped inside, and I had to duck a little to fit in. "Around? How do you mean?" She cast me a look and disappeared into a different room, not answering my question. I glanced around. It was shabby, that was for sure. There was a tiny furnace and a stack of wood next to it. The floors and walls were bear wood, and in the corner was a tiny table and two rickety looking chairs.

Before I got a more thorough inspection through, Phoebe came back with some bedding. "Here. It's not much, but it beats just sleeping on the floor."

"It beats sleeping in one of the abandoned houses in Wraithmarsh, which is what I have been doing." I laughed, and it felt good. "It's not pleasant to be woken by a Banshee sometime in the middle of the night."

"Well hopefully you get a good night's rest tonight." She said sincerely, and handed me the blanket and pillow.

As gingerly as I could I took them from her hands, and gave her an appreciative look. "Thank you."

She looked up and met my eyes. "I like you, Matthias. You're a rare kind of person," I liked how she didn't say 'guy' and instead put 'person.' "I think we are going to be good friends if you stick around." This was nice. It was a good change. "Now, get some rest. Marten, you can have a blanket, too." Marten wagged his tail.

"You're going to make my dog betray me..." I accused, crossing my arms after I had my area of bed made and she had come back into the room.

"I wouldn't hold me to trial," Phoebe gestured to Marten pulling the cover with his teeth to be beside my heap of blankets. I crawled beneath the covers, feeling like I could just die right there. Marten was already huddled into the soft material. I called out a good night, and for the first time since Rose had been gone, I heard a "Good night."

On the verge of falling asleep, I realized she had never answered my question about why she hadn't been in Bloodstone long enough.

The next morning, I awoke and stretched out my stiff muscles. There was no doubt that I felt better. I had slept soundly, no dream, and I was pretty sure that I hadn't moved once. It was until I noticed that Marten was gone that I felt at peace. "Marten?" I called out, sitting up hurriedly. Almost at once Marten came bouncing in and relief filled me. "Jeez boy... Don't do that again." I laughed quietly, playing a little rough house with him. Finally, I looked up into the doorway to see Phoebe.

"Good morning, Matthias." I returned the greeting. "I trust you slept well? Since, ah, you slept over fourteen hours."

I gaped. I usually slept somewhere around three hours at a time in between different times. "Is that healthy?" I choked out.

Phoebe cocked her head sideways, some of that ridiculous long black hair fell with it. She looked truly innocent. But even knowing her a day, I knew otherwise that she wasn't such a person. In a way, she was. I didn't know how far her innocence stretched, though... "So says the man with the scars."

"Don't get personal." I warned lightly, teasing. She smiled back. I "Now, would you like for me to get out of your house? Since I have slept over half a day and am more than likely in your way?"

"Stay as long as you would like," Phoebe said kindly. "Or leave. If you stay, I can give you a somewhat 'proper' tour of Bloodstone. Ah, at least... As proper as you can get around here." Phoebe had the expression that she was chewing something over. "Unless you need to get back to the business you have here. I don't want to keep you from anything important you need to be doing."

"No, it can most certainly wait. I have no wish to go boasting around until Reaver sees me famous enough to consult with." Oh, the hell Hammer would give me if she saw me now. Theresa, included. That woman knew every thought in my head and saw everything I was doing, though. She hadn't said anything yet, so that was a good thing. "I'll take a tour."

"Alright, then let's go." I got up and tossed a questioning glance between Phoebe to the covers, silently asking what she wanted me to do with them. " Leave them, and I'll get to them later."

Uncertain, I nodded and then followed her out of the shed-like home. The weather was nice, but still the sun hardly shown down on somber Bloodstone. "Where to first?"

"Actually, everything around here is the same. Dingy houses, whores on the corner, the bard, tavern, miscellaneous shops and stalls." She admitted, laughing.

"You left out Reaver's place," I pointed out. She visibly shuddered.

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't like him?"

"You do?" She sounded disgusted.

"Hell no. But it shocks me that a girl doesn't." I paused. "I mean, no offense to you anti-Reaver-girls, but normally women swoon over him like nothing else."

"That would be girls like Krista and Jackie." Phoebe said patiently, waving to two broads on opposite corners. "I have no taste for men that spend their time shooting people or seducing women." Before I could response, she continued. "I'm bored of town. How about we go explore."

"Well, alright," I was certainly caught off guard by that suggestion. And really, I didn't know what to make of it. I had heard some of the strangest pick up lines before... "Where are we, ah, exploring?"

"Don't turn this into some dirty joke," Her eyes went a little wide and she sounded childish. "And if you must know, surprise-killer, I was going to take you to Wraithmarsh. I want to see what you can do." This wasn't helping on addition to what I thought was a pick-up line, and I kept to myself that the imagined offer was both frightening and humorous. But not tempting. If she hadn't been smart, and that was really the only way to say it, I'd be tempted by her looks.

We strayed from the path on the waterfront and up the hill where Wayne had been murdered only yesterday evening. I made no comment that the body was already gone, as well as its detached limb. Bloodstone was a strange place, after all. We kept moving, and I knew we were in Wraithmarsh when I could smell the damp, rotting air. "Let's see what you've got, Matthias," Phoebe breathed, placing a hand to my shoulder. I heard Marten's low, quiet growl, warning me something was near.

I didn't draw my sword, and rather, stepped forward, conjuring a ball of fire between my palms and releasing it at the Hollow Men in the distance. I moved up on the field and then came at me, arms back until they reached to hit me. I withdrew my sword then and began to fight them, fighting them pathetically easy. When I thought I was almost through, more came up on me. I was prepared, until my entire body went numb and something jabbed into my back. Pain threw me into a doubled over position, and I managed to use a fire spell to briefly encircle me so that I finished off the Hollow Men. I had a hard time focusing on things. It looked as if I were leaning back and forth and everything was blurry, like I was on a rickety ship. "Matthias," I heard Phoebe say, things were spinning then. I didn't feel my body hit the ground, but I could make out vaguely that she was kneeling over me, a vial of strange colored liquid in her hand. "Drink this," She spoke quietly. With really no other choice, I swallowed it. I had been motionless, and with a great effort, I turned to my side. I wanted to get up, I needed to, because I could see a Hollow Man coming up behind her. My eyes flew open when I heard the familiar crunch of the creatures dying and its ugly soul dissipating into thin air.

The last thing I saw when I fell into black sleep was Phoebe, still knelt, an arm backwards, and a dagger in hand.

When I awoke, I felt hungover. My world was still spinning, only slightly fuzzy now. I was aware that I was in a bed. It felt nice to my once again aching body. But it felt large. Usually things felt small, delicate, breakable. I moved my hand to my face, running it over, and stopping in the middle, because I felt nothing. I blinked a few times and held my arm back, inspecting my hand. It was... Average. Smooth, no scars. I bolted upright, immediately regretting so because I suffered an intense head rush.

"Take it easy," A gentle voice said. I closed my eyes as small hands pushed me back to the covers. "You took a pretty nasty hit. So if you plan on sitting up, how about trying it a little slower this time." It hadn't taken me but a moment to recognize Phoebe, even in my out of mind and wit state that I currently laid in. I sat upright again, much slower, and propped myself with one elbow. "Before you go into a frenzy, Marten is asleep over there, you're in my room. And I don't know what happened." I nodded, and she had answered everything.

I attempted to put my legs over the side of the bed, but it felt like I was just throwing around dead weight. When I stood, I felt odd. Light, but yet, like the weight of my clothes was going to crush me. "Phoebe... Do you think I seem, ah... Different...?" I asked slowly, looking to her for an answer. I searched her face, but it showed nothing. Instead of speaking, she took my arm and led me to a cracked mirror hanging on the wall.

Looking back at me, I saw Phoebe standing, and then I saw myself. I was average height, my inhuman sized form shrunken back down, ripping muscles toned to just a medium swell, my Will markings gone, and I could see the barest hint of stubble on my chin, neck, and face. My scar free face.

Had I no dignity, I would have screamed.


	3. The Dark Seal

**3. The Dark Seal**

I stumbled away from my reflection, my face twisted into horror, disbelief. Phoebe turned to me, looking as confused as I felt stunned. There was a friendly concern on her face. "All of my strength... Gone... I killed so many things to get that strong, so I could..." I babbled, and I feared I was going to go mad. I had been through enough, and building up all of that strength had been hard the first time, and it certainly wouldn't be any easier the second time. More like redundant.

"Matthias," I was hardly aware of her putting her hand on my forearm. "Relax. You're alright." I felt lifeless- All I had worked to achieve. It was gone. How was I supposed to defeat Lucien now? If I even got close to him it would take a single punch from a Spire Guard to knock me out. What they would have to do to kill me wouldn't be much more than that. "Matthias." Phoebe repeated it with some sternness. "Listen, I'll try and help you. What do you need to do? Is there anyone I can take you to see?"

The first name to come to mind was Theresa. "I can't get to who I need to see," My voice was shaky. "They're all the way in Bower Lake." Phoebe looked at me like I was mad. She hadn't asked where it was, so I assumed she knew of the place I was talking about. But what I couldn't talk about was Theresa. She could communicate with me mentally. I hoped she could sense there was a change in my body.

_Young Sparrow, I have sensed your change. Are you alright?_ Thinking that it was ironic that when I thought about her she spoke to me, I tried to come up with something that would let her know. _If you are alright, think it, same if you are not alright._ I tried thinking that I wasn't sure, hoped she knew that I didn't know what had happened. "Bower Lake, you say..." Phoebe mused, and she almost seemed to be talking to herself.

"Yes. They know more about myself than I do." I said, my voice feeling more even. It had taken back to its old tone. It wasn't a gravelly bass like it had been when I was monstrous. It seemed more humane now. "But the only way... Ah, Theresa said something about a ship, but I don't think it can take me to Bower Lake. I'm not sure if it can even take me to a place connected to Bower Lake." I felt exasperated, nauseous.

Phoebe's long hair was in a ponytail over her shoulder, and she was toying with it, looking at the floor. She appeared to be in a deep thought, and I didn't want to disturb her. I didn't know how to anyways. I was more preoccupied in trying to figure out what could have happened. At last, I scraped up the only typical question in my mind. "You didn't see anything, did you, Phoebe? No Hollow Man stab something in my back?" My memories recalled the pain in my back before I blacked out, and that was it.

"No, I didn't see anything. I was trying to protect you when I saw you fall." Phoebe mumbled. "My back was to you." I nodded, and she gazed at me apologetically. "I'll try and help you wherever you need to go. If Bower Lake is where you need to be, then I'll get you there."

"But, this business I need to take care of... I have to take care of it before anything." I said quietly. "It's my job, and I have to do this job right. No one else is going to." Phoebe looked at me as if she were going to protest, but didn't. She only nodded and reached underneath the little bed to pull something out. I noted that it was a knapsack, made of old leather. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm packing. I have to go to Bower Lake anyways, so I might as well accompany you." I heard Marten's little yip, letting me know he was awake. "And after I pack, I'm going to help you take care of whatever business it is you need to take care of."

"Don't you have a job?" I quizzed, and she shrugged. I figured she did what I often would. Work a certain amount of time to get the minimal amount of gold needed.

"No job that will miss me," She finally said as she lifted the bag over her shoulder. "Now, are you coming, or...?" I gave her a look. "What?" Then she really looked at me. "Oh. I see... Hm. Clothes. Well, if you wait here, I could probably find something for you to get you by." Phoebe excused herself and was gone, quick enough for me not to even say a goodbye.

Marten seemed larger now that I had basically shrunk in form. I had sat down on the bed again, and he had come up to me and rested his head on my lap. I ruffled his ears and smiled a little. "At least you're not changing." I can't imagine what I would do without Marten. This dog was somehow apart of me. He had been since I was little, and he was there when Lucien shot me...

Before I knew it, Phoebe was back. She was quick, and her quickness might have had something to do with that I was lost in the past, thinking about first finding Marten, Rose and I and the music box, and then Lucien... "Here. Take these." She handed me a pair of folded clothes and boots. "And just meet me outside when you're done here." I nodded my thanks and she left the room.

I shed off my immense articles of clothing and pulled on the ones that Phoebe had brought to me. It was an old, white cloth material, with sleeves like a vest. I could pull it over my head. Then I yanked on some trousers the shade of mud and boots that were worn leather. From my pile of battle clothes, I produced my Guild Seal so that Theresa could still contact me, and stuffed it safetly inside a pocket that was sewn inside my shirt. My sword and crossbow were once more on my back, heavier than before, and then I went into the darkening evening. "Not too bad, for twenty gold," Phoebe tried to make a pleasant small-talk, but I didn't have anything to keep it going. "Look," She said after a while. "I'm sure that whatever it is that has happened is temporary, that we can reverse it, and get you back your strength and what not."

Numbly, I nodded. My head swam with the possibilities of what could have happened... None of them sounded logical. "If you say so," I managed, sounding hoarse. We began to cross down the waterfront, making our way to a ship captain. We made a short stop to pay the bard ten gold to sing my song again, and then turned back towards our main destination. I had lost track of how much renown I needed, so I ignored the song. "Why do you have to go to Bower Lake, anyways?" I tossed her a sideways glance, trying to distract myself, and she shrugged slightly. "You don't know?"

"I heard something about a good sale going on," She answered simply. "I'll pay the fee," Phoebe changed the subject swiftly and produced a pouch of gold. "Go ahead and board the ship." I went to protest, but she was talking to the ship captain already.

I boarded, my hand on Marten's head as we stalked up the ramp. My mind was elsewhere- I tried to push my thoughts towards Theresa, praying silently that she may speak to me. There was no other way to describe how I felt... I was terrified. And I was hoping she may have an answer.

_You are now famous enough to speak with Reaver. Return to him._

The words seemed impossible. "No, wait!" I shouted, and Phoebe and the captain looked at me. "We can't leave- At least, not this way." Marten jumped and barked, and ran down the ramp, hopping out of sight around the corners, making his way to Bloodstone Mansion. I immediately followed, forgetting to look and see if Phoebe was behind me.

Marten and I slowed down at the corner to the Mansion, and I felt myself slow down as Theresa spoke to me again.

_Once you have Reaver, then you will defeat Lucien. There is no turning back after this. Do you understand? Now is the time that you resolve anything else, and when you will find the answers to what lies in question. Beware, Sparrow... I imagine Reaver will have a task for you that will be out of the ordinary, and could lead to a permanent effect._

There was a tightness in my chest as I walked up the steps of the Mansion, and through the open door. I peered over my shoulder, and Phoebe was in the doorway, telling Marten to stay. She was soon by my side. "Ahh, you have returned." Reaver was posed. "Just a moment." I looked to the other side of the room where a man with an odd machine stood. There was a flash, and a vague memory of my sister and I posing for something like it invaded my mind. "And you are sure it will look like me?" Reaver asked, stepping down from his pose.

Inspecting his machine, he spoke, voice giddy with pride and excitement. "Exactly like you, Mister Reaver. In the three months it will developorize and-"

"Three months? Much too long." Reaver drew his pistol, aimed, and shot the man. "Now, onto further business." He turned his attention to me, but it didn't last long. His gaze rested on Phoebe, who's arms were crossed and she seemed bored. "Hello, my dear." He strode over, and I had the sense to punch him right then and there. "It seems we haven't met before-"

"And it was pleasant until so," Phoebe snapped. I bit back laughter. Reaver's expression was priceless. He regained his composition only a moment later. "I'll return shortly," She moved out the door, disappearing along the corner.

"A lovely companion you have," He commented. "Very lovely, indeed." He sighed, and then cleared his throat. "Now, onto new matters. I have heard much about you, _Hero_. Crucible Champion, the last Hero in Albion... Tell me, why are you here?" Before I was given the option to speak, he continued. "No, don't waste your breath. You are here for me, as is everyone that comes to my door. But until I help you, you must help me."

"What I want," Reaver went on, "Is for you to travel into Wraithmarsh for me, with this seal," He gestured to a strange metal object on the corner of his table. "And take care of a little business for me. Now, is that simple enough?" I nodded. "Good, you make an excellent errand boy." There was mock in his tone, and he turned away. "Now go. And don't come back until you have completed my task."

_Sparrow, proceed on. He does not lie of the whereabouts of your destination. Travel into Wraithmarsh. There will be a door, and there you will place the Dark Seal. Continue on... But I am not sure what lay ahead further than that. I wish you luck._

My mind was blown. Would his games ever end? I had waited a long, long time to avenge my sister's death. How much longer would it be delayed when I was running errands for Reaver. "Hey, don't look so discouraged." My head snapped up, and I looked at Phoebe. Though it was more of a stare. She was wearing a cloak. "What did he tell you to do?"

"I am to deliver this to someone in Wraithmarsh." I spat out, refocusing on the task at hand. "I have no reason why, other than that in order to gain his help, I must help him first." I sat on the last step, dropping my head into my hands. I was at a loss of what to do.

Phoebe hand rested gently on one of my shoulders. "Don't let him irk you, Matthias. It's what he loves to do. Let's go do his business, so we can come back and settle yours." I raised my head up, and she smiled thinly at me. For a moment, I placed my hand on hers, and then I stood as well. "That's what I thought you would do," Phoebe smirked, and I grinned. "Let's go. We have things to do."


	4. Sacrifice to the Shadow Court

**4. Sacrifice to the Shadow Court**

We had walked in silence until we reached the peak of the hill that Wayne had been killed on. "May I ask where the cloak came from?" She didn't answer me immediately, and instead, she seemed to chew over her reply. By the time we had entered Wraithmarsh, and she still hadn't answered, I stopped walking entirely. "Phoebe?"

She sighed quietly. "Listen, I'm not..." Phoebe trailed off, and looked away. I did not like where the conversation was going. I hadn't heard anything specific, but I had a feeling I was about to learn something about her very different that as I knew her. "It's probably better to show you." She murmured. I raised an eyebrow as she removed her cloak. In the darkness of Wraithmarsh, skin was ghostly white, black hair blending in with the shadows. Her appearance was that of a rogue's, but could've been mistaken for a ghost. A black leather top that fastened behind her neck and around the front, a skirt cut up the sides that's front and back ended just above her knee, with a skintight black material that ended in the middle of her thighs. Around her waist rested a pouch, and on both sides of her hips, two sheaths with daggers in them. She had on knee-high, tight black boots.

"You're not what?" I managed to choke out, obviously not out of fear, but of mistrust. "Not the person I expected? Because that's for sure."

She folded her arms defensively, and glared. "Listen, I'm sorry it's getting broken to you this way-" I waited for her to go on. "But you needed to know. Okay? I am who you think, I'm Phoebe, a barmaid from Bloodstone."

"Then why are you dressed like that, huh? Come on, Phoebe. I don't have all evening. I have to run errands for Pretty Boy. So what's the big thing? Are we stopping at a costume masquerade on the way?"

"That's enough!" Phoebe slashed her hand through air, looking angry. "I am not your enemy, and that's all I want to say. I'm your friend, and if you're mine, you'll understand that I can't tell you certain things." Marten growled, but I soon figured out that it was at me, and not Phoebe. "You trust Marten, isn't that enough to prove to you that I'm telling the truth?"

"Take my dog! Fine! I've lost enough, what's the harm in losing more, hm?" I shot back, and turned away. "And, for the record, Phoebe, I never said I was your friend." I walked on after that, disappearing into the marsh-landscape. A weird sensation fell over me, and then I realized that it was the urge to cry. I had just spoken aloud what my life was all about. Losing.

"I am so tired of losing..." I whispered, and squatted down. A puddle of dark water cast my reflection across it, and in it I saw the face of a young man. A smooth face, shadow of stubble across his chin and jaws, and dark, thick hair that came to the nape of his neck. "Is that really me?" I murmured.

Half numb in self-pity, I maneuvered through Wraithmarsh, fighting off the various Hollow Men, Banshees, and Balverines. My mind was elsewhere, and it passed the time, because soon I found myself standing in front of a door. I hesitantly drew the seal out of the inside of my shirt, and placed it on the door, just as I had in the beginning of my journey. It unlocked, I grabbed the seal, and I proceeded on.

"Help- Someone- Help me!" A cry echoed against the walls. I ran, pulled into reality. I wished more than anything that Marten was there to help me. But he wasn't. I had to face whatever surprise there was. "Help!" The voice shouted again.

I came to an abrupt halt when I saw a shadowy figure bounding towards me. 'I am fighting Shadows?' I wondered. Shrugging it off, I released a fireball in its direction, killing it. I fought until I had killed the Shadows that ambushed me, and then listened for the woman's cries. I heard them, and tried to make sense of which way was which.

Finally, I took a passage off to the right. I recognized the signs of the spear-traps. I hopped on each one for a split second, jumping up right when the spears shot up from their holes. After getting through the little trap, I sprinted the rest of the way, then down some old stone stairs, where I saw something horrifying.

A set of three large shadows were sitting across the room, in massive throne-like seats. The woman who had been screaming for help was cowering against the wall. When she saw me, she sobbed: "Help me! My friend and I were reading from a book we found... It was filled with weird words... I woke up here... I just want to go home." I didn't gather that she cared who I was or where I may have been from, but she threw herself at me and clung there. All I could really do was awkwardly stroke the back of her hair, murmuring that it would all be okay.

One of the large Shadows arose, and it spoke. If death had a sound... This is the closest to it you would hear: "Welcome, welcome. One of you carries the Dark Seal. But there are two. Only one is required. One will trade their youth and beauty so the being who feeds retains his." The metal inside my shirt felt heavy and hot. "This is the bargain we offer. The rule cannot be broken. We will take whoever bears the Dark Seal. You must choose, quickly." I felt the time ticking away with every heart beat. Then I looked down at the girl. She was frightened, and it was my job to help her... It was my job.

"Don't worry, you're safe. You will return home unchanged.." I was about to yell out that I had the seal, to take my youth, when Marten's barking caught me off guard. "Marten?" I half-whirled to see my dog bounding down the stone case, and Phoebe. "Phoebe, get the hell away from here!"

She didn't speak, nor listen, and instead yanked the seal from my shirt. "Take my youth. I carry the Seal. Take my youth." I watched in horror as she sank to her knees. I whispered her name, but her scream drowned it out. Then there was the young woman's scream that was clinging to me, and then I gave in. I screamed, as well.


	5. Reaver's Rear Passage

**5. Reaver's Rear Passage**

"Phoebe!" I hollered, and prying the woman's hands off me, I put her on the side, and dropped to my knees next to Phoebe. I could hear her shallow breaths, and then she went limp. Falling over onto her side, her crow hair streaked across her face, I pushed a few strands back. Her familiar, oval face. There was no change, and she looked perfectly normal. "Phoebe?" I asked quietly, and I put my hand in front of her mouth. Soft, cool air hit my skin, and relief flooded me. "Oh thank you... Thank you.." I whispered thanks to no one in particular, and then, shakily, I lifted my friend into my arms, and stood.

The young girl that had clung to me was standing, her tears drying on her face. Her eyes, a sable-emerald green, were no longer glassy, and she was fiddling with mid-back length, chestnut hair. "Are you alright, miss?"

"My name is Elizabeth," She said quietly. "And yes. I will be fine." She tightened the apron around her thin waist. And though thin, she wasn't petite. "Is she alright?" Elizabeth gestured to the limp pile in my arms that was sleeping, and I wanted to say she would be okay. I prayed she would be.

"I don't know." I blurted. Elizabeth nodded, and I asked, "Do you need an escort anywhere?" She seemed like she would fend on her own alright, at least, until she hit the marsh again. Then she would be in danger. Plus, I didn't want to confront Reaver just yet. Beneath my fear for Phoebe, there was boiling rage at him setting me up for something such as this. It was Reaver, though. It was only to be expected. "I can accompany you."

"It would be appreciated," She answered. "If you would see me to Bloodstone, as long as it isn't too far out of your way."

"That is actually where we are going, ourselves." We. Ourselves. Those words sounded so good to say aloud. I would say the same about Marten and myself, but knowing they have two different meanings now, I felt good. "Where are you going?"

"My uncle's," She said quietly. I had known Phoebe a short time, but I had grown used to her mild quiet. This Elizabeth girl was almost her opposite. I peered down at Phoebe's face, half of it hidden against my chest, and I almost winced. She had done nothing to me. And I rejected her because she tried to tell me the truth. 'What kind of person am I?' I asked myself, and hoped I could find the answer some day.

"We should get moving, then. It takes Hollow Men a while to move if there's nothing around. And the sooner we are gone, the less they will notice us." I had no problems keeping Phoebe up. She wasn't heavy, even without my strength. Elizabeth tagged along after me, and I followed Marten, who was trotting ahead a few yards.

We emerged into the rotten air of Wraithmarsh, and Marten began to lead us down a path. Almost the entire way to Bloodstone, I looked at Phoebe. She didn't stir, no sign of waking up. I chewed my lip in worry.

"Is she your sister?" Elizabeth asked, as we were going down the hill that led to the waterfront. I shook my head. "Oh, I'm sorry. Wife?" I could have laughed.

"Heavens no. She's a friend, nothing more." I said firmly, and when Elizabeth nodded slightly, I changed the topic, "Where is your uncle's house?"

"Uh, that way. I'll go from here. It was nice meeting you, and thanks for saving me." She smiled in what looked like a flirtatious manner, and then ambled off. And once she was out of sight, I headed to Reaver's place. As I rounded the corner to enter his yard, Phoebe coughed. I quickly laid her down on the cool ground, and her eyes flickered open.

"Are you okay?" I asked immediately, kneeling beside her. She reached a hand up, and punched me in the stomach. Feeling foolish, I realized I had worried about her so much that I hadn't given a thought that she might still be mad at me. "Okay, I deserved that..." I doubled over as she sat up. "Are you okay, though, really?"

"I'm fine. Being stripped of your immortality isn't what I call pleasant, though." I wasn't sure whether or not she was aware that I was staring. 'Beng stripped of your immortality?' Finally, she met my eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll explain later." Something in her voice reassured me that I would get answers sooner or later, so I didn't press any further. I watched Phoebe as she stood up, joints popping. "How did I get here, anyways?" She asked, looking around.

"I carried you," It was the truth. She stared for a minute, then her eyes fell to the ground. "Well, I guess this is it. I have to go tell Reaver the task has been done." I turned, ready to walk away, when she stopped me. Her hand had a hold of my wrist. "Yes?"

"I'm coming with you, you know." She took a few steps to walk beside me, releasing her grip. I didn't say anything, but instead, nodded. We strode up the steps and in through the front door once again. Once through the front room, and into the second, we found him.

"Well hello yet again," Reaver greeted us with his fake cordiality. "You don't appear any different," He seemed genuinely shocked. "Hmm. Perhaps word of how you managed to remain youthful?"

"Perhaps you would like to stick to our deal, Reaver. The task you asked has been completed, and now you are going to help us." I was about to say something else, but there was a loud explosion. A man appeared above.

"Reaver! There has been an attack on the city! Lucien's men are everywhere!"

"Oh, dear." Reaver gestured for us to follow, and he crossed over to a book case. Phoebe and I exchanged glances. The next we looked over, the case was moved and revealed a secret passage. "Follow me, kiddies. We haven't much time to waste." Phoebe and I weren't far behind. Within minutes we were in a damp set of tunnels with old book cases everywhere and miscellaneous junk. Reaver was walking ahead, smugly talking about something.

We hung back, even as Marten scurried ahead. Our footsteps fell in unison as we followed. "Are you still angry with me?" I asked quietly. Phoebe shook her head.

"I wasn't angry in the first place. I was hurt. The first friend I make here, I lose. It seemed so typical of my luck. My rotten, rotten luck. I had even trusted you enough to tell you who I was. Well sort of... And, not was, _am_." I didn't know how to apologize or respond. "It's rare that I truly get angry." Phoebe said softly. "And I am sorry if I acted rude."

"You're apologizing, to me?" I looked at her as if she were crazy. "I am the one that-"

"Are you two even listening to me?" Reaver was turned, facing us. "No matter." He began walking again. We kept up, this time.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked, just after we heard the echo of an explosion, and felt the vibration of the ground.

"I believe we are about to be ambushed." I said, and drew my sword. Reaver did the same with his pistol, Phoebe with her daggers. Just as she had done that, we entered a more open tunnel, and Lucien's men poured down on us. We fended them off, making good progress with three fighters. "Let's move on, before they run up this way." All three of us sprinted through the next tunnels, coming to another open-like area, this one with two bridges and several tunnel mouths. "Brace yourselves!" Our second round of Spire Guards, and we were still making good progress.

"Matthias, behind you-" I whirled around to see Phoebe throw herself into a flip and kick the Spire Guard across the ground. It took a lot of effort not to stare at her. "I'll explain later, promise." She grinned sheepishly, then went back to fighting. Before I slammed my sword into another Guard, I mentally asked myself just how many times I was going to hear that.

"That's the last of them!" Reaver said smugly as he shot the last bulky figure. "Onward, kiddies." Reaver jogged off, and we were left with nothing else to do but follow him once again. I gave Phoebe a questioning look when I seen her dark glower.

"If he calls me a kid one more time, I'll make him permanately the size of one." I had to think about it, but after a moment, when I got the pun, I grinned broadly at her.


	6. A Recollection of Memories

**6. A Recollection of Memories**

We exited onto a beach, where I saw Hannah and Garth. Hannah grinned widely and waved. The sight was so soothing I almost thought I would lay down on the beach and sleep. These two were the first companions, aside from Theresa and Marten, I had made. Now there was Phoebe, too. 'I'm surrounded by all but several of the people I care about in this hellish world.' I realized, grinning. 'Well, excluding Reaver...' "I was getting worried about you!" She called over, her weight shifted to one foot and hammer over her shoulder as usual. "Hey, you furry little thing!" She bent down to pet my yipping, excited dog. Finally, she looked at me. She really _looked_ at me. "Whoa, Sparrow- what happened to you? You look.."

"I know," I grunted. "Back in Bloodstone I was fighting off some Hollow Men and then something came up behind me, I guess. I don't really know what happened. I woke up and I was like this. Strength, skill, and possibly my will, gone. I haven't tested out my will yet."

Garth seemed suspicious. "How odd. I've never heard tell of something like this... Perhaps we could look into it-"

I put a hand up, silencing him. "No, that won't be neccessary... The hardest part of my journey ended when we escaped from the Spire, Garth. I still need to be strong for the remainder, but the need for extreme strength or skill is no longer necessary. I have my knowledge of combat skills, and perhaps my will power. It's all I need."

Garth nodded understandingly, but Hannah didn't take my little speech quite so easily. "Sparrow, you could get yourself killed!" I opened my mouth to speak, but she sighed. "I know, I know. You can do it... And hey, who's this?" Hannah gestured to Phoebe, who stood somewhat behind me, Marten next to her.

I had forgotten about Phoebe. She had been silent the entire time. "Oh, ah, Hannah, Garth, this is Phoebe. Phoebe, this is Hannah, Garth." I introduced them proudly. "These are the other Heroes. Hannah, Strength, and Garth, Will." I looked at her face, and then realized something. I had never explained the whole situation. "I will explain to you what is going on. I promise. But until then, I believe we have something to take care of."

We all turned to look at Reaver, who was counting down from three. Then, there was a strange noise from the passage we had just emerged from, and we all switched our attention to it. All of the sudden, the insides of the passage exploded. "There, now if there were any nasties leftover in there, they are no more." He seemed pleased with himself.

"That would be correct," Garth's medium deep voice answered my remark, ignoring Reaver as he turned his back to us. "Now that we have Reaver, we can finally beat Lucien."

"I beg your pardon," Reaver interrupted up, holding his head up high. "As much as I would love to be apart of this, I'm afraid I have elsewhere to be. So I'll just be going-" A loud explosion killed his hopes of leaving. Marten began to growl, and he hustled up the hill that curved, overlooking the waters. Garth and I followed him, just as an immense Shard came into view.

"Oh, hell." This was the biggest Shard I had ever laid eyes on. In desperate hopes, I wished this was the last time I would ever see one. "Phoebe, get ready!" I yelled down. I didn't know if she could use Will or magic of some sort, but she knew how to fight off Lucien's men, if that's what was headed our way.

"Protect me until I find the right spell that will harm it," Garth ordered. Nodding, I put my back to him, drawing my sword out. Hannah and Phoebe readied themselves, and for a split moment Reaver stared in horror, but braced himself with his pistol. "Not Blades..." Garth mumbled. He went through a series of spells, until he used Lightning. The Shard flinched. "I've got it! Sparrow, assist me." How I was supposed to do that and fight, I didn't know. I didn't even know if my will power still worked because of the mysterious disappearance of my strength and skill back in Bloodstone... But I took my place beside him, focused, said a quick prayer, and hopefully aimed my hands to shoot lightning at the Shard.

With every ounce of hope and luck that I could scrape, I felt a much weaker current, but a current nonetheless, of electricity ripple through my veins and escape from my fingertips. I suppressed the urge to let out a big cheer, and instead began to focus on using one hand for will, and to try wielding my sword with the other.

More than once I had to stop to kill Lucien's men, or dodge the Shard. On the last round of men, I heard Hannah cheer aloud as Garth and I charged up together, and then let the Will spell loose at the Shard. It broke into pieces in mid air, and them plummeted down onto the shore and in the water. Garth grinned, which was very rare. Reaver looked exhausted. I scanned to find Phoebe, and when I did, my expression fell. "Phoebe!" Garth and I descended the hill, and I practically slid to her side in the sand. This was the second time in a span of several hours that I had seen her unconscious. Her blood spilling everywhere did not make this time any better, but worse. Her breath wasn't shallow, this time it was jagged, like she was fighting to breathe.

As Hannah helped me tend to Phoebe, Theresa appeared near us, the blue light reflecting across the sand of the darkening beach. "Excellent work, everyone." I looked up Theresa, feeling so childish. From where I was on the ground. I felt the height of a child, and a brief flashback caused me to see her from the angle I had when I had first met her. "And who is this?"

"This is my friend, Phoebe... Theresa, help me." I pleaded, the steadiness of my voice failing. "Please." Theresa took a few steps over, and rested forward on both knees. Her hands trailed over the front of Phoebe, never touching, inspecting the wound. It was a long tear, placed diagonally across her stomach. There was something in the lines of her face that seemed different. It was almost unnerving, and it made me wish at times that I could see her eyes and see what she was really feeling. "Is she going to be alright?" My voice came out hoarsley, but I was unable to keep from asking.

"I am unsure. She is mortal, after all. She has lost tremendous amounts of blood." Without thinking, I placed a hand to the side of Phoebe's face. "You care for her, do you not?" Theresa questioned me with her eyes, the worst way to do so. I nodded. She made no further comments to me. Rather, she turned to the others and spoke. "All of you, gather. Before we continue, we are going to the Guild Cave." The other Heroes moved in, Reaver's step slowed with reluctance. Teresa became enveloped in the light of a teleport, and then we all vanished. The next we saw was the dimly lit Guild Cave. "I have minimal dressings for a wound. Sparrow, pour this potion into the gash." She handed me the vial. Feeling sick, I obeyed. "Now hold her up while I bandage her."

I ended up having Hannah assist me, because I couldn't hold her evenly. Theresa wrapped a piece Phoebe's cloak that she had ripped off tightly around the limp girl, and then motioned for us to lay her down. "Give her a few minutes, please. Sparrow, when you are ready, join us on top of the stone." With barely the hint of a nod, they all left. Except for Hannah.

"Hey there... I just want you to know," She knelt down beside me. "I think it's good of you, protecting her like this. I wish I had someone to protect, but..." Pain killed her voice, and the memory of her father being killed blurred my mind. "But I am happy that you do. Everyone needs someone, or something." She placed a hand on my shoulder, and I locked gazes with her, smiling faintly. "Hurry up," She teased lightly. "We'll be waiting for you." With that being said, she jogged to one of the Cullis Gates and disappeared.

Once Hannah was gone, I felt the tears burn my eyes. "Why did I let you get dragged into this, Phoebe..." I murmured quietly, holding my friend close. Doing so was the only security I had. I felt awful. This was entirely my fault. Not that the Guard hurt her, but that she was involved in all of this now.

"Because I'm stupid," I heard her say quietly. Mortified that I had her so close, and she was awake, I jolted a little. "Don't kick yourself over this. This is my fault." I wanted to ask how, when it was me who had dragged her into all of this.

"You aren't stupid, Phoebe. Don't say it." I looked away, though she couldn't see. Her head was still against my chest, and I wondered if she had fallen back to sleep.

"So will you tell me what is going on?" She asked.

"It's a long, long story..." I breathed. I didn't know where to start, and if we had time. "It started before I was born. But, when I was little, only a child, my part came into play. We, my older sister Rose and I, were in Bowerstone, now Old Town, fighting for survival against winter and starvation." The memories played in my mind. "We dreamed of living in Castle Fairfax. And one day, when we worked for five pieces of gold, we bought a music box that would grant us a wish. The music box vanished when we used it. But in the middle of the night, we were awoken by guards looking for us, saying that Lucien wished to meet with us."

"We went to the castle, where we saw Garth," I continued. "He had no idea what had happened to us. Or, to my sister, more or less. You see... Lucien discovered what we orphans didn't know; We were Heroes. Or, at least I think we both were. But no matter. He shot us both." Phoebe's weak hand gripped mine, then she let it go, and I attempted to tell the rest. I didn't realize how hard it was going to be to tell _everything_ at once, to relive everything out loud... "My sister died at my side, screaming, and the shot sent me backwards through the window, where I fell to the hard, snowy ground below. I survived, as you can tell. Theresa took me in as her own, caring for me in the Gypsy Camp here in Bower Lake."

"And for years she promised me she would help me avenge Rose's death. The day I left the Camp for the Chamber of Fate, I was terrified of what I was going to do to myself. Days, weeks, and months passed after I unlocked my power. Theresa guided me through it all, until I was taken captive." I explained. "Not really taken captive, but I went as an undercover Guard. That's how we have Garth. I was there to rescue him, even though it turned out to happen the other way around."

"Then when did Hannah come along?" She quizzed.

"Well, she came far before me going into the Spire. In the beginning, not long after I had set out, Theresa had me meet with her father, the Abbot, to take her through Wellspring so that she could collect the water for The Ritual." I elaborated. "In the last room, after the water was blessed, another monk came in, shouting at her to hurry. Hannah left the jug, and pulled a hammer off of what I think was a statue, and took off. I got there too late. Her father had been killed, and she had killed the Guard."

"My God." Phoebe whispered, and the way she hid against me reminded me of Elizabeth's quiet and fearful personality. She shook her head, and then shakily, she pulled herself into a stand, wincing. I stood immediately, ready to catch her if she collapsed. "I'm okay. You need to get up there, Matthias."

"Not without you." I offered my hand, and after a hesitant moment, she took it. I led her into the light of a Cullis Gate, and we dissipated into the light.


	7. Circle of Heroes

**7. Circle of Heroes**

Compared to the darkness of the sky, the stone above the Guild Cave was bright, its whithered surface smooth and reflecting the moonlight. Hannah, Garth, Reaver, and Theresa were all spread apart. The three other Heroes standing next to the places that marked what Hero they were. In the center was a design on one of the plates that I couldn't make out. It almost looked like arrows pointing in between the circle created by the other plates.

"What exactly does Lucien want?" Reaver asked, almost sounding curious.

Hannah snorted. "Aside from God-like power, hmm... Tough one." She folded her arms. I wasn't sure if it was out of irritation or fear. Maybe both.

"No," Reaver shook his head, not buying it. "That kind of power is a means, not an end. What does want to _do_?"

Garth looked up from his statue-still position. "When I knew him, he wanted to resurrect his family." Then he added, "Probably still does, but... Give a beggar a million gold, he'll buy food- until he's full. And then he realizes bread isn't the only thing for sale." We all took in what Garth said, and then Theresa spoke up.

"Now we can begin. Sparrow, stand in the center. You represent that which binds the three together: Strength, Skill, and Will. Together you will call forth the great weapon that will defeat Lucien." Everyone shifted onto their stone so that they were directly in the centers, so I did the same, feeling uneasy.

I caught a glimpse of Phoebe. She looked weak, strong enough to stand, but not for long. Her hand was clutching her dagger, but if it came to a fight, then I wasn't sure how she would protect herself. I hoped no harm would come to her, because I didn't even know whether or not that I was going to be able to protect myself.

Plate by plate began to light up. When all were lit, I heard Reaver ask what they were supposed to do now. I stood very still. The lights were similar to those that Lucien had placed myself and Rose on to test our blood. I closed my eyes, I tried to imagine I was elsewhere. Just as I had pictured my sister in mind, I felt something pulsing into me. My eyes flickered open, and I saw Hannah, Garth, and Reaver all floating, as well as myself, and streams of light connecting me to them.

In an instant, we all dropped. I didn't like seeing my friends doubled over, or kneeling, close to faint.

Hannah moaned, pulling herself to her feet. "Bloody hell... That... Hurt."

Across from me, Garth was trying to pull himself up off the floor. "I agree..."

"I did enjoy making that pretty light with you, but with that done, what happens now?" Reaver questioned, and I felt like hitting him. I reminded myself that a lot of people felt like hitting Reaver.

At last on his feet, Garth shook his head. "I... Don't know. He crossed beyond the far edge of my knowledge when he stepped into the center..."

Hannah had regained her posture mostly, and she was studying every inch. "Wait, where's Theresa?"

I heard Reaver let out a little sigh. "Well, _this_ can't be good..."

From the corner of my eye I noticed another Shard. Before I could yell to get ready, straggles of lightning poured around us, creating a large white flash. When it faded, I saw that Theresa was gone, and in her place stood Lucien, and all around us stood his men. I had no idea where Phoebe was now. "Ah, the Heroes. Enough power to build a new world and you waste it trying to save the old one."

Hannah's voice broke in. "You're... You're Lucien." She sounded fearful.

Garth growled through his teeth: "Open your eyes, Lucien. The ruins of the Old Kingdom are all around us."

He chuckled sinisterly. "And soon they will be buried under the New Kingdom. You are looking at the new king." Lucien sounded quite sure of this, and I grit my teeth.

In a sneer, Garth replied darkly. "Pretender. Your fall will be hard indeed."

Reaver spoke then. "Um, deal still stands, Lord Lucien. Er, King Lucien?" I could have sworn, and nearly did until Hannah interrupted once again.

"Oh, Reaver, will you shut it!" She hissed, and I looked at Lucien.

"In fact, you can have these people," Reaver inquired, and if I had been able to move, I would have punched him.

Lucien crossed his arms. "And so I shall," He said somberly, smirking humorlessly. "And you, as well." I waited for something to happen, but Hannah yelled out:

"Where is she?"

"Your fortune-teller friend?" Lucien questioned, momentarily distracted.

"What have you done to her!" Demanded Hannah. I said a quiet prayer for Theresa, and Phoebe.

"I merely listened." From my spot, I saw that sick, heartless smile on his lips. My hands twisted into fists as the other Heroes and Lucien's men all vanished. That left me and Lucien, and perhaps Marten and Phoebe.

"I should have gone out into the dark and found your body that night," Lucien said lamely. "But I was hasty, I let the blood line flourish... And... You have flourished. But this time is different. The last of the Heroic blood will flow out onto this hill top. The world will change after it." He raised a drawn pistol at me, arm shaky at first. Marten yipped, and jumped as the shot rang out, falling to the rocks, limp.

Lucien walked forwards, eyes unmoving. "Pitiful creature. Misguided, weak." I could've killed him right then for talking about Marten like that, but through my rage, I heard him say: "The last time I killed you, it tore my heart out." He aimed again, and then continued. "Of course, you were only a child..." Lucien paused. "But then... So was I." He fired, and my world went dark.

Somewhere in the darkness I heard Theresa's voice. A familiar saying. "Death is not your destiny today, Little Sparrow."


	8. The End is A New Beginning

**8. The End is A New Beginning**

"Come on Little Sparrow, wake up!" My eyes flickered open, and I sat up, stretching. Before me stood Rose. "Mom and Dad have gone out. You've missed saying goodbye. Come on, get up. They won't be back for _ages_!" She laughed. "It's a beautiful day outside. I've set out some bottles for you, so you can practice shooting. The chickens need rounding up, or we could kill some beetles, or sorts of things." I followed her eagerly out the door. Was this a dream? Was I supposed to play along?

I hurried out the door, and the sight that greeted me was spectacular. Home. This was home. I breathed in deeply, and forgot everything, allowing myself to be a kid again. I took to her bottle shooting challenge. I followed the paths, cut through the grass and flowers, shooting at them. Then I entered the garden, drew out my childish wooden sword and swung freely, smashing the beetles to bits.

Just as I had finished rounding the chickens up, Rose called. "Today was super fun, don't you think, Sparrow?" She yawned. "But I'm worn out. Let's go to bed." Suddenly, I got scared. What if I went to bed, and didn't wake up here in the morning? "Come on, Little Sparrow!" I chased after her, back into the house and up the stairs. She watched me crawl into bed, and like a flame being blown out, I was asleep.

Soft music awoke me. I climbed out of bed and stood at the window, listening, watching. It seemed to be coming from outside the gate. "It's nothing, Sparrow... Come back to bed." I ignored her, and sprinted down the stairs, out of the house. "Please come back to bed, Sparrow!" She ran after me, and I reached the gate, going through. I looked over my shoulder at her. "Don't leave me again! _No_!" She shrieked, and then everything began to glow red. Black clouds like smoke rolled in above me, and as I ran down the path, there were pieces of broken wood, flames prospering. I kept running towards the music. Finally, I stopped. Among the hell that surrounded me was the music box. I walked up to it slowly, and took it between my hands.

Like that, the whole scene faded.

I was surrounded by impenetrable black. I saw myself as a child, and heard Rose saying, "Castle Fairfax looks so nice in the snow. If only we could live there." Lucien's younger voice intruded. "Perhaps that could be arranged." I heard Rose scream, "No!" Her final word before she died.

My younger self faded, bringing to my view myself as a novice in the real world. Theresa spoke. "For centuries this academy trained the most supremely sons and daughters of Albion, bound together by the blood that flowed in their veins." A moment of silence. Then, "Can you feel the power coursing through you?"

The scene changed again. Now I saw myself about the time Hannah and I had gone to Wellspring. I could hear her sobs: "Father! I could have stopped him!"

I heard the voices of Mad-Dog and Murray next, seeing myself after beating the Crucible. "That was something else. Best Crucible in years!" The other man said, "A classic performance that will be remembered for all time. Or at least, as long as there are people around to remember it."

A certain dread filled my mind when I saw myself dressed in Spire Guard uniform. I heard the Commandant's threat: "Everyone has their breaking point, and I will find yours."

Much to my relief, the memory faded quickly, replacing it with a recent voice. The voice that spoke in the Shadow Court. "The rules cannot be broken. We shall take whoever bears the Dark Seal." Reaver's voice came after. "And looking as youthful and spirited as ever! Aren't you a tricky one. Good for you."

Then I saw my current self, and heard Lucien, "The last time I killed you, it tore my heart out. Of course, you were only a child... But then... So was I."

The black faded into immaculate white. I heard Rose speaking- "You have passed the test. Your rewards are the opportunity to conquer your enemy... And the means to destroy them. Take the box and go to him."

My white abyss wore away, and I found myself standing in the Spire. An uneasy feeling crept up my spine. I took off into a sprint, flying past dead bodies and the eerily familiar walls that I had been isolated in for what seemed like an eternity. I ran straight into a bright light, where Lucien stood in a spot similar to what I had, taking in the energies of the three different Heroes.

He took notice of me soon. "Your power is astounding. Twice you have cheated death. Yet your abilities are trivial compared to the infinite power of the Spire, which will soon be mine! Now... Sleep." I had almost forgotten the music box between my hands. I thrust it forward, keeping it in my grasp. "What? What is that? What are you doing? Do you really think a mere trinket will save you? Do you think anything can?" The music began to play. "Stop! Think about what you are doing! I will put an end to chaos!"

"Stop now you fool! You insect! I command you to stop!" He raged on as the music cut off the energy beams of the Heroes. I didn't budge, and I felt good. "Sleep! I command you to sleep! Sleep!" A white light began to bubble up, and soon it consumed us. It faded as the music stopped. And Lucien stood up. "Do you consider that a victory? You are merely destroying the inevitable. All that you have struggled for will crumble-" Before I had realized what I was doing, I heard the click of my crossbow, then I saw his eyes widen, he clutched the side of his chest. A step and a half backwards, he fell.

"I thought he would never shut up," Reaver complained, and I almost smiled. I looked to Hammer, who tried to sit up.

"Lucien's... Dead. So... What happens now?" It was a good question. I had avenged Rose by killing Lucien. That had been the whole goal. And all the questing I had to do to get that far was behind me. Slowly all the Heroes stood, finding their footing. The light of a Cullis Gate began to evaporate from the center plate. There was Theresa.

"Now?" Theresa asked. "Hero, it is time you gained your reward, your gift for saving the world from a madman's selfish dream. The Spire has awakened. And it still has the power to grant one wish... Yours. Come. Take my hand." Her tone changed to gentleness. "It's alright, Sparrow. Don't be afraid."

My world went white again, and in front of me, I saw Theresa, standing among the nothingness. "Theresa, before you ask me what I choose... Where is Phoebe?"

"She was killed by one of Lucien's men, Hero." I felt my stomach tighten. "Because she was taken of her immortality. Phoebe is a Witch," That caught my attention and I began to recall something about a witch in Bloodstone... "From a place called the Black City. All who go there become immortal. I know of her. She was born here, in Albion."

"How do you know so much about her?" I stammered out. "How..."

"Because I was born in the same town she was. I used to play with her when we were children. Until she was taken to the Black City." Theresa explained.

"Taken? Born at the same time? What are you talking about? Theresa, how old are you?" I demanded.

Not answering my real question, she said instead: "Old enough to be the older sister of the Hero of Oakvale." I had vaguely heard of that Hero. "And Phoebe could tell you about it. Actually, she may even show you it. And, perhaps one of your ancestors."

Before I could ask anything else, ask if we were somehow related to each other, she continued, changing the topic entirely. "You stand in the heart of the Spire, as the Archon of the Old Kingdom did thousands of years ago. Now it is your turn. Choose wisely, for it will affect all of Albion." She paused for a moment, and then went on: "Sacrifice. You may choose to revive all those who died in the Spire's Making. It is a selfless gift, your only reward will be the gratitude of Albion. Love. Those dearest to you- even your faithful dog- will be restored to life." With each choice so far, a card was placed in front of me. "But their lives come at the cost of the countless innocents who died in building the Spire. Or wealth. More gold than you can imagine, to spend on whatever pleases you. But any you loved, and all the Spire's prisoners, will remain dead, and will not witness your new found affluance." Theresa was monotone in her next question: "What will you choose?"

I had to think. Selflessness. I had given everything I had so far in life for others... Should I continue? The gold was certainly out of the question, I didn't care for wealth. But love... To bring back all the ones I love. Rose... Marten... Phoebe. I had to make a choice... "I choose love," I said quietly.

"So be it." Suddenly, the whole place felt like it was moving and I heard the crashes of thunder and maybe hints of lightning in the bleakly clouded sky. The Spire began to glow within, and that white flash attacked again. I stumbled in place, though I couldn't feel the ground, when all the energy that had built up exploded in a giant force push. When the white cleared, Theresa spoke: "When you return, your furry little friend will be waiting for you. And any who might declare you selfish or callous, any who themselves lost family to this place, will know that given such a choice, they might well have done the same." Theresa said, and again, white consumed us. She didn't say anything about Rose or Phoebe. The white soaked back into color, and we were once again with Hannah, Garth, and Reaver.

"We heard everything," Hannah said softly, and I noticed we were back in the part of the Spire where the Heroes were.

"Yes, a wish was made, and the world will suffer its consequence." Theresa replied, making me feel uncomfortable. It hadn't been an easy thing to wish.

"I'd give anything to bring back someone I love." Hannah was fighting back tears, I could tell.

Reaver groaned, "Oh, I think I might be ill..." We all ignored him and I looked back to Hannah, wishing she knew how sorry I was.

Her voice got a little quiter: "But you could have brought back thousands... Victims of this horrible place... They had families too..."

Garth intruded. "It was his decision. Let him live with it." I felt the sting of their words.

Hannah wasn't through though, she snapped back. "If you care so little about life, why didn't you take the money?"

For once, I was thankful for Reaver trying to change the topic at hand. "Yes, yes, yes... But on to more important matters: what about _me_? What do _I_ get?" he chuckled smugly. "Cash would be nice."

"That is up to you. I can send you anywhere from here." Theresa said solemnly. "What do you wish?"

"I would like to return home. To Samarkand." Garth said almost instantly.

"Ooh, I'v enever been to Samarkand." Reaver asked, and said. "Hot nights, exotic substances, and... Uninhibited people."

Garth turned Reaver's way: "It's nothing like that."

Reaver chortled, grinning like a rich fool. "Trust me. I'll fubd tge exciting bits."

I could tell by the look on Garth's face he didn't like the idea. "Fine. But stay out of my way." He turned to Hannah. "Hammer?"

Hannah shook her head, and it was obvious she was still very upset. Who wasn't, though? "No, I'm done." Then she turned to me, and I braced myself for more harsh words. "I know why we got attacked in the cave, the day we met. You brought those hollow men in with you. Two monks would have found nothing, but a warrior finds battle. Always." She turned back to Theresa. "I want to go up north, study with those warrior monks. I was so sick of avoiding violence... Now I'm sick of causing it."

Reaver, of course, had to pitch in his delightful farewell: "Goodbye, Hero. I simply can't thank you enough for dragging me into this mess." Something must have flickered in his mind, because he added: "Oh- I should tell you. I do hae to make the occasional sojourn back to Albion. I have an obligation to some friends in Wraithmarsh." He disappeared in a Cullis Gate-like glow.

Garth looked me in the eye. "I had my doubts about you at first. But I'm glad we met. And we shall meet again. You can count on it." I smiled a little. At least Garth wasn't being entirely cold. One goodbye like that was enough for me. I lifted one hand to wave as he disappeared in the glow.

For the final time, Hannah turned to me. "Guess I'll leave Albion to you," her words were very cold now. "Not like I can do anything about it." Then she surprised me, her voice lightened. "You did some amazing things. Shame about all the rotten stuff. I guess this will be our last goodbye." Then she smiled, just barely. "Take care of yourself." As Hannah disappeared, Theresa spoke.

"Farewell, Hammer. And now it is time for you to leave," I knew she was talking to me. "The world is yours to enjoy. But," Her lips bent in a crooked smile. "The Spire is mine. Begone." A hopefully final flash of white, and then I found myself on the docks in Oakfield. Marten's bark caught my attention, and I lunged to his level as he sprinted to me. I laid on the docks with him, wrestling and hugging him.

Eagerly, after I had sat up on my knees, I looked around for Rose and Phoebe, but my spirits fell when I found that neither were there with us. "I don't understand, Marten. Where are they? The wish said that it bring back the _ones_ I love." I was happier than ever to see Marten, but at the same time, I had never felt so alone in my life. Tears rimmed my eyes, and I let them go. Marten whimpered and I felt him put his furry head against my chest. I rested my head on his, one hand gripping his collar tightly. My only friend in the world, again. I wasn't letting go.


	9. An Untimely Name

**9. An Untimely Name**

We traveled through Rookridge, through Old Town where I fought back all my childhood memories of Rose and I, through the bustling Market, and all the way back to Bower Lake. I didn't bother to use my Guild Seal to teleport, since, for once, there was no rush. However, every day it took me to get back to Bower Lake I realized was another day that Lucien had been defeated. Each morning for the first few days, I would wake up feeling like it had been a dream. By the third or fourth day, I was getting used to things. I was even beginning to cope with the fact that I was going to the Gypsy Camp to stay. I didn't have to leave for anything anymore, and my life was mine to make. The Gypsy Camp was my home now.

I sat on the soft shore of Bower Lake, watching the sun that I had seen set every day for years straight. Had I really spent all my life training for this? To find a man, kill him with the trinket that began my wild journey, and then be miserably alone for the rest of my days, watching a sun set?

My head dropped into my hands, but I shed no tears. I had to learn not to feel sorry for myself all over again. But then again, I couldn't quite be happy, either. "Marten, what am I going to do?" If only the dog could answer me. 'That should have been a wish choice.' I laughed dryly in my head at the awful joke I had just made, and then scolded myself for thinking about the wishes. I felt horrible for not choosing the selfless wish... I could've made all of Albion happy, but instead I tried to bring the ones _I_ love back... Either way, I should have realized, I was going to be unhappy.

I sighed, feeling frustrated. My head ached, and I was tired. It wasn't just an exhausted tired, either. It was a depressed, permanent tired that I was fearing would never leave me. "Might as well go to bed, old friend." Marten yipped, his tail wagging. He seemed far more chipper than I felt. I stroked his head, and then I stood. The dog was now jumping, and I gave him a funny look. "Alright, boy, we're going." The path to the Gypsy Camp seemed familiar, almost welcoming. It didn't seem possible to just be going to the Camp to sleep. I saw the short bridge to the Camp nearing into view. Marten was jumping excitedly. "What's gotten into... You..." My pace slowed as I gazed farther up the hill. Marten dashed towards someone dressed in full cloak and hood standing in the center of the bridge. Their back was to me, and they were watching the sunset, just as I had been only minutes ago. I felt my feet slowly move, suspicious. I froze when they moved. A hand reached up and pulled down the hood when they noticed Marten, and my breath caught in my throat when they turned around.

Phoebe.

All at once I felt every ounce of life in existence flood me. Before I knew what I was doing, I began to sprint up the hill. She was kneeling to pet Marten, and she had barely came to a complete stand when I embraced her. "The wish really worked," I didn't know for a fact if I had just thought the statement or if it had actually came out of my mouth. In all honesty, I didn't care at that moment. For one minute I wanted to be happy, and I was. I wasn't alone, oh God, I wasn't alone. Finally, I released her, mostly. My hands gripped her forearms. "You're here." The words didn't seem real, but I was so glad they were. "How, though? I thought the..." I swallowed, forcing the words out of my now shaky voice. "I thought the wish didn't work..."

"It worked," Phoebe nodded, smiling. "I didn't know what was going on at first. But I woke up in a caravan, I had my bag that got lost somewhere around the Shadow Court, which was strange enough. And a letter was waiting for me, in my bag. It said to wait here, because sooner or later, you would be here. Also, it said for me to wait here because there's something that whoever wrote the letter wanted me to give to you." Phoebe gingerly reached into her cloak pocket and removed a small piece of paper. I recognized that paper anywhere. It was a page of Rose's diary. She used to keep a piece on her at all times. "I didn't read it, whatever it is." Phoebe added quickly.

I held my breath, let go of Phoebe, and gently took the letter from her hand. I opened it and read aloud very quietly, "Dear Sparrow. I woke up today in such a peculiar place. It's like a great big forest, with lots and lots of trees that go on forever. I was scared at first because I couldn't find you, but there's someone here who says he knows us, knows our family. He told me his name, but I keep forgetting it. Weird. I think he's a king or something. He's thin and wears a hood and looks scary, but he's nice and I feel safe with him here. I hope your okay, Little Sparrow. Somehow I know that it's going to be alright and we'll be together again one day. He promised me. Love, Rose."

"Rose... Is your sister," Phoebe mused, eyes growing wide. "That means... She's alive. She's really alive."

I don't think words exist for the feeling that overcame me. Nothing felt real; not time, not the letter in my hand, not the ground I stood on nor the air I breathed- My _sister_ is _alive_! Letter still in hand, I jumped in the air, assuming the position and yell of an excited child. I was jittery as I grinned broadly Phoebe. Finally, I said it out loud: "Phoebe... Rose is _alive_!" Ever since I had watched my sister die, I had never thought I'd be so blessed to say those three words: Rose is _alive_. "Phoebe, will you help me find her?" Marten barked, half running and half leaping in a circle next to me.

Phoebe's smile faded, and it actually put a damper my nearly indestructable happiness. Before I could ask what, she pulled another letter out. This one wasn't Rose's paper, I knew it immediately. "In my letter," She began softly, "I was told that I'd have to travel back home to help you. The only person who knows where my 'home' is, is Theresa. I thought I recognized her voice when we all gathered, but I said nothing." She stared blankly at the paper in her hands. "Only she knew about me being taken away to the Black City."

"I knew the Theresa you mentioned had to be the same one I was thinking," Phoebe went on to say. "You mentioned her in your story." She gripped one of my wrists. "When we were on top of those rocks... I didn't even need to see her to know that it was the same girl."

"Phoebe, what are you getting at?" I felt her let go of my wrist.

"Matthias... The Black City..." Sounding pained, she half turned away from me, face not visible.

"What about it...?" I swallowed as she breathed in deep, and then finally turned her head towards me, though her eyes were still locked on the ground. "Phoebe... What about the Black City?" I spoke slower this time, my voice barely audible.

"I was taken to the Black City for rescurrecting something." Phoebe looked up at me, with something I thought I'd never see in her eyes at the same time: Fear, regret, worry. Eyes were like books to me. "When they took me there, they said that I had to stay for twenty years. It was like a prison, only I was free to do what I wanted. I just had to stay there for twenty years... It took about ten for immortality to claim me completely." Phoebe turned back around and took a few steps away. "What you really need to know now, Matthias, is that the Black City is where the immortal thrive. It's a haunted place, it's a living hell." She didn't even sound like herself. "Your sister is in the Black City, Matthias... And from the sounds of it... She's with the man who took me there." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "A man named Scythe."


End file.
